The instant invention relates to an assembly and fastener for a safety oriented toy construction. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fastener and assembly for erecting interior and exterior panels of a toy construction, for instance a doll house.
Prior to the adoption of safety guidelines for toy manufacturers, toy housings usually included slot and tab arrangements for assembly thereof. For instance, sheet metal doll houses included panels having bendable tabs and panels having corresponding slots registerable therewith. Under the industry guidelines, this type of construction was found unsafe for the young children who were the predominant users thereof.
An alternative construction which conformed to the requisite standard of safety, included replacing the tab and slot arrangement with a nut and bolt arrangement. The nut and bolt assembly method, however, increases the amount of time required to assemble the toy, as well as the cost thereof.
Accordingly, there is a need for a safe, economical fastener assembly and fastener which may be employed with facility to erect panels of a toy housing.